Rebirthing Strategies
Overview Cant think of how to continue? Want a quicker, faster rebirth build? You've found the right place! This place is full of all sorts of rebirthing strategies to make that number go up faster! All of these require rebirth items, snd some require vintages, or commonly obtained premiums. Ordered from low-levels to high-levels. Enjoy! You may be looking for Non Rebirthing Strategies, or Misc Strategies. There will be a V if it needs Vintages, a E for Exotics, P for Premium, C for Collectible, S for Shop Items, and CD for Contraband. Birthday Freon Upgrader (Low Rebirth Setup) (S) © (P and V Idealy) First of all this is useful in QN setups/challenges like DD first life. You put your Freon-Blast Upgrader, after that put your birthday upgrader it would get you 1.25B a ore You can use the Birthday Upgrader after an atomium and a big bertha. Advantages and Disadvantages of Birthday Freon Upgrader Advantages When you use this right before your schrodingers in a QN setup you should get much more money. It is very useful for player that didn't got a Yunium/Newtonium/Atomium Mine. Disadvantages You need the Birthday Upgrader which was event only Yunium and thingamajiig (Low Level Rebirth setup) (V) Thingamjiig And Yunuim mine setup. You just put down a Yunium Mine and thingamajiig and you will get QN quickly. PROS: * it's a great low level rebirth up to the last QN price of rebirths you will also rebirth in a matter of 45 seconds. * It's also useful for life 100+ since you're able to save up for a Cell Particaliser in a very small amount of time. Which then gives you easy sextillions. CONS: * Not a good reborn setup for higher lives * Getting money from this will be slow Industrial Firecrystal Mine/Cell Furnace (Low-Level Rebirth Setup) You will need at least 1 Industrial Firecrystal Mine, sets of Coal Mines or Triple Coal Mines, a conveyor(s), and a cell furnace. This strategy gives quadrillions if you use a reasonable cell, such as Nature's Grip. This setup can be used for rebirth until the 26th Life, as it will send you to the low quintillions in minutes. As of recent updates, there have been attempts to render this setup obsolete, but have failed. There is currently still a chance any ore from an IFC dumped into a cell furnace will be accepted, and any stray ore sticking around inside the bed of a furnace willl still be converted into research points at brief intervals. Advantages *It can be used if you do not yet have Yunium Mines, but having IFCs. *This can get you to rebirth up until the 26th Life, in a matter of several minutes. Disadvantages *It can be laggy on lagging servers if too many coal mines are placed. *It does not perform as well as the Yunium Mine/Cell setup. *Like the Yunium Mine setup, this can be used for rebirth for lives before life 26. *Not all ores are processed. Yunium Mine/Nature's Grip (Low-Level Rebirth Setup) This setup works similarly to the Industrial Firecrystal Mine Rebirth Setup, only that the mine used is Yunium Mine, and the Cell used is Nature's Grip. This setup can be used before Life 26, because this can send you to the Low Quintillions in a matter of minutes. This becomes impractical to use for rebirth after the 26th Life, as it will take a longer time to reach the rebirth price, unless there are no other possible methods can be used. This setup can be used briefly for other setups, to get Quadrillions. Advantages *You can get rebirth in a few or several minutes using this setup, for rebirthing up the 25th Life. *This setup is very simple to build, minimally consisting of 2 Parts. Disadvantages *It can be unreliable to use for rebirth after the 26th Life, because it would take around 15 to 30 Minutes to reach Sextillions. Big Bad Blaster Loops (Moderate to High Level Rebirth Setup) (S)(P and V, Idealy) BBB Loops are Loops that contain few or moreBBB's in them, and they can also include other items, such as Lightningbolt Refiners and a Flaming Schrodinger, and other Limitless Upgraders at the end of the Setup. These Loops work properly if the Mine used is Newtonium, because that it will travel less when it flies off from explosions, and that it has a high ore value. Industrial Firecrystal Mines can be used, with Big Bertha too, but more limitless upgraders should be put at the end to allow getting sextillions. If used and built properly, this can give you high Sextillions and Septillions and a rare chance to get Octillions and Nonillions, depending on how many times the ores pass through the BBBs. It may take you a few tries to get you to the rebirth price; if you are unlucky, either all your ores are destroyed, or the last ore that was processed was not worth enough for a Rebirth. In working with a BBB Loop, you have to control it manually, because it requires 1 Reversable Conveyor to make it work, and what this important conveyor does is to direct the last ores that survive the BBBs to the limitless upgraders and the furnace. In operating the setup, the first step is to put the Mine (IFC/Newtonium) on the start of the loop. You can stop putting ores on the base by removing the Newtonium Mine(s), or removing the (Triple) coal mines fuelling the IFC. After removing your Newtonium/(Triple) Coal Mine(s), and all/most of its ores are in the BBB Loop, wait until there are a few or a single ore left surviving, in which you will direct these ores to the Limitless Upgraders and the Furnace, using the Reversable Conveyor. Alternatively, you could also use a Painite Mine's hitbox to stop the ore so you can replace one of the conveyors with a teleporter. For a BBB Loop, there are some parts that you want to add for the Setup: *Try to put a Large Conveyor Ramp and an Ore Replicator on the loop. This will restrengthen the flow after it passes one time on the BBBs. *Put a Lightningbolt Refiner after the Freon Upgraders and BBBs, which will increase the output of the setup. *After the sets of BBBs, put Freon Blast Upgraders/Wild Spore to extinguish Ores from fire. (NOT OPTIONAL) *Put a way to accurately center ore before the set of BBBs in the BBB Loop, because the Ores have to touch the Freon-Blast Upgraders' Cyan Flap. It's not needed if Wild Spores are used. (NOT OPTIONAL) *Put wall segments on spots near the BBBs, to reflect flying ores from the BBBs. *At the end of the setup, try to put a powerful furnace such as Dark Magic to increase the output even further. Advantages *It can be an overpowered setup that can produce Sextillions to Nonillions and that can be used for hundreds of lives if built properly. *It is not too complex for a rebirth setup (It can be built fast in 4 to 6 Minutes if you master on how to build it). *It does not need a lot of ores (filling the Ore Limit) to make it work properly, which means, that it is generally not laggy. *Unlike the BBB Abuse Setup below, it only needs a few BBBs to make it work. *It can be used with money cap upgraders such as Suspended Refiners or Ore Thermocrushers before the BBB Loop, and Limitless Upgraders after the BBB Loop, which can get you Duodecillions and above quickly. Disadvantages *It is not the simplest to build Rebirth Setup, compared to setups that use Flaming Schrodingers and BBBs in series, and BBB Abuse Setups. *It may take some time to learn about on how to use it, because it has to be manually controlled, and to be controlled properly. *Lag may destroy burning ores before they reach the Freon-Blast Upgraders. The Symmetrical Fracture (semi-low+ lives, sx - low sp setup) (S) Simple build, yet complex. First, you will need The Fracture and at least one Symmetrium Mine. First, at $50, somehow manage to obtain 1 conveyor ramp, 5 Nuclears, an equal number of Duplicators as you have symmetriums, and the number of your symmetriums x2 for Plasma Conveyors. here is my trick: Place a symmetrium so that the ore hits the bump on the fracture, near one of the two ends of it. Pictures later. After you have the items, place them like so: Three things are VITAL. one is highlighted, and the position of where the conveyor ramp, right beside that bump we talked about earlier, and the fact that the symmetrium must be on the one side (you will see in the picture, off the the far edge). These are crucial, otherwise the setup will fault. Once you reach 2.35sx, which doesn't take long with more than two symmetriums, buy a Cell Particalizer and you will gain a few sx to 30 sum sx/ore PROS: * Simple build, once you know where to place everything * Nice for a quick setup to use while you check other things. * Minimal rebirth items * Low ore limit CONS: * Requires shop items. * if not placed correctly, the symmetrium's (not the duplicate) will miss sometimes, or half the ore won't make it Flaming Schrodinger Blaster (High Lifes) This strategy has the greatest chances to get Qn, and sx. Medium chance to Septillions and low chance to Octillions and very low chance to Nonillions. The start is an Atomium Mine, A Big Bertha, inside of a Gate of Eclipse, a Quantum Ore Cleaner, Wild spore, Overlord Device (not true)which is optional, followed by a Catalyst, then Flaming Schrodinger Evaluators leading to your choice of furnace, then Put BBB in the sides of the Flaming Schrodingers. Advantages: *Easy to build *Can remove Gate of Eclipse if Life 149 or below. Disadvantages: *Takes long to get the money. *Can cause lag due to explosions. Big Bad Blaster Abuse (High Level Rebirth Setup) All that is needed for this one is 14 to 22 BBBs, 17 Plasma Conveyors/Ancient Conveyors, a Newtonium Mine, a Tesla Resetter, some conveyor walls or other kinds of walls, both parts of a teleporter (OPTIONAL), limitless upgraders (If needed), Basic Conveyor, and Dark Magic. The conveyor walls go around the teleporter to prevent the ore from disappearing. The Newtonium Mine goes right next to the conveyor wall in such a way so that the ore still goes in the teleporter. The main setup is 8 to 10 BBBs, a Tesla Resetter and/or a Wild Spore (both to extinguish the flames), another 6 to 12 BBBs, and Dark Magic. 14 to 22 BBBs may not be enough, so if the Rebirth Cost is high, you can also put limitless upgraders (QOC, Catalyst, Orbitable Upgraders, Big Bertha,Overlord Device etc.) before the first set of BBBs, and after the Tesla Resetter (Except Big Bertha). In this way, you can get more money from each ore, and you would need less BBBs to use, making it more common for an ore to come out. Atomium can be used as a substitute for Newtonium, but this will add to the disadvantage of that it will increase the amount of ores in the setup. Advantages * If built with enough Limitless Upgraders, this setup can also produce High Sextillions to Septillions and can be used for hundreds of lives. * It is very simple and can be built in under two to three minutes. * Once the setup is properly built, it doesn't take long to get septillions. * Not much ores are in the setup, making mild lag. (IF Newtonium is used.) * Using this setup after using Yunium Mine and Nature's Grip allows the player to go from $50 to rebirth in as little as two minutes. * The only items that might to be bought from the shop are the Plasma conveyors and conveyor walls (and Limitless Upgraders from the shop if needed), assuming that the player already has premium teleporters. This can be reduced to none, if Ancient Conveyors are used instead of Plasma Conveyors, and if the player has reborn-proof walls. Disadvantages * Requires a large amount of BBBs, so the setup can't be done until the player already has few to several hundred rebirths or duped BBBs. * Ore lag can destroy the ore before it reaches the Tesla Resetter or Dark Magic. * A lot of Ores might be on the setup, making moderate to heavy lag. (IF Atomium is used.) True Blinded Justice (High level Setup) (S) This setup takes advantage of the buffed Blind Justice. Simply put Atomium Mines directly into the Blind justice. This will quickly enable you to buy a Cell Particalizer. When you buy that, place it and feed Yunium ores directly into it. This will quickly propel you to rebirth in 2–3 minutes. Advantages * This is simpler and less luck-based than the Gate of Eclipse + Spitfire Iron Mine method. * This does not make lots of lag. * You only need to buy one shop item for this setup. * This does not need many Rebirth items. This can usually be done after obtaining the blind justice. * This can be built in a short time. Disadvantages * Using this to rebirth will take a bit longer than the Gate of Eclipse method. Lord Berezaa's Divine Power (Extremely High Level Rebirth Setup) (S) (P) This setup is simply ore (preferably from an Spitfire Iron Mine) going through a Gate of Eclipse and launching via an Ore Cannon(Optional) to Blind Justice. One can also use the broken hitbox of the Gate of Eclipse to place the Blind Justice right where the upgrading beam is, and placing a spitfire mine to put the ores in for faster rebirths. Advantages * This setup can produce hundreds of sextillions and can be used for hundreds of rebirths.. * This setup is also simple and easy to build. It can be built in under 30 seconds. * Unless the setup is put on the middle of the base, there would be not much lag generated by this setup. * The only item that has to be bought from the shop is an Ore Cannon. * Doesn't require many of the same rebirth items, so the setup can usually be done as soon as the player obtains Blind Justice. * It is possible to rebirth from $50 in under a minute by using Yunium and Blind Justice to get the money for this setup and then using this setup. Because of this, this is the best setup for rebirthing. Disadvantages * Luck-based. * Droppers that normally can't be used in cells, such as Newtonium Mine or Atomium Mine, cannot be used in this setup, or it will not work. * Many Ores might be in the setup, due to the large amount of ores dropped by Spitfire Iron Mines, and the Ores that are outside the Player's Base Blind Gates (Extremely High Level Rebirth Setup) Place the number of Gate of Eclipse you have with the number of Blind Justices you have. (Ex.5 GoEs if you have 5 Blinds.) Now what you want to do is place Blind Justice inside of the Gate of Eclipse, and add a spitfire iron mine in front of the Blind Justice. This will allow multiple rebirths, and faster for lives 250-800 to rebirth, faster than "Lord Berezaa's divine power," and very fast to build as well. Advantages: * Faster than "Lord Berezaa's divine power." * Doesn't require any shop items. * Multiple rebirths at once. (Sorry for low quality image) * Can be built under 5 seconds. * This will barely cause any lag, since only 1-5 (depends on your amount of Blinds) are being used. Disadvantages: ''' * Luck-based. * You can only use Spitfire Iron Mines with this setup. * You can only get half the value you would from ores, since there isn't a Wild Spore in the setup, but with multiple Blind Justices, you can get more. Alien Gates (High Level Octillions/Low Nonillions Setup) (S) (CD) This strategy uses the unique property of the Alien Relic to give lots of money. The beginning of the setup has 1-2 Spitfire Iron Mines or 1-2 Silver Mines leading into Gate of Eclipse. After the Gate, the ore passes through a Wild Spore and an Alien Relic. The ore then pass through a Tesla Resetter, another Wild Spore, another Alien Relic, and finally an Ore Cannon to launch ores into a Cell Particalizer. '''Advantages: * Gives much more than any setup listed above this one ($72.2O per ore) Disadvantages: * Ore can clog, leading to lag. * Requires a shop item (Cell Particalizer) and Contraband items. * Luck-based. Category:Guides Category:Key Strategy Tip